Trial
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Draco and Ginny were Secret Santas. But the letters came, even after christmas. They were nothing in the halls of Hogwarts but mortal enemies. Could a letter with four words change that? Their secret engagement messes with his bethroted and her boyfriend.


Disclaimer: If I owned, I wound't be on his site. Oh well.... -sighs and imagines- An authoress can dream. an authoress can dream....

Summary: Draco and Ginny were Secret the letters came, even after christmas. They were nothing in the halls of Hogwarts but mortal enemies. Could a letter with four words change that? Their secret engagement messes with his bethroted and her boyfriend. Can they fix it?

RCA: Here you go. I am an unstoppable force of nature!!! Haha!!! First thing in forever!!!

--- ---

Ginny absloutly detested this project. She flicked a strand of red hair behind her shoulder and placed the paper, words down, upon the desk. She sighed. What had come over her last night to study for a class that was not today? And now, she was paying for it. Her brown eyes dropped beneath her thick, black lashes, but she forced them to remain open. This lecture was of the utmost importance. She must pay attention. Her freckled cheek touched the palm of her hand and her eyes fluttered again. She forgot her class, the lecture. For a moment, she forgot her name.

* * * *

What was his problem? He was bethrothed, why was he messing with this girl. She giggled from beside him, allowing his finger to draw circles upon her blushing cheek. This girl, Alice Throdstrum, was nothing but a fifth year Slytherin. Nothing but an easy shag. He stood.

"Draco?" Her high voice, beautifully vocalized, sounded from behind him.

"I have...prior commitments." His head turned to the side, so she could see him smirk. She was lovely, he had to admit, but blondes were not his style, not his taste. They often proved stupid and self-concious. He wanted a woman, for one, who could take care of herself and who was not so vexatious or crass. And he wanted a woman who was witty and most clever. He wanted it all. But wrapped up in one beautiful package. And at that moment, that said package walked through the doorway, leaving Draco in awe. Hayden Hill turned to Draco and gave him a soft smile. She winked and strolled off, making Draco think. His mouth snapped shut with an audible "snap" and he turned to fame Alice.

"Draco?" She asked, her voice sounding empty.

"Alice, find yourself a nice man, such as Blaise. He should be in the library. Go and talk to him." Draco suggested. She nodded and sighed, standing. He moved out of her way as to let her pass. Draco looked up, his blonde hair falling in his grey-blue eyes. Hayden was gone. He sighed in anger and strode away from the couch and to the dorm rooms. His palm was against his private room door when he stopped. Soft hands were on his hips, gently playing with his shirt. He turned and a brunett head was in his vision. She looked up at him, her blue eye liner throwing attention to her sparkling brown eyes. Her smiled, the freckles on her cheeks brightning her pale skin. Her eyes were half closed, her lashes sparkling. Damn glitter. It seemed to seduce him. And then he looked to her perfect, curvy body. It was amazing. Her sweater, and white blouse underneath it, were tighly fitted to her body. Her flats made no noise as she took a few steps to pull herself into his arms. She sighed in content.

"Draco." Her voice...how Draco loved to hear it. Her pure tones made everything in his body relax, and he leaned against his door, letting it open behind him. She giggled and the door shut....

* * * *

Ginny was glad the class was over. She was almost dead to the world, almost. Then, she saw the most perfect man the world had to offer her. He chuckled at Ron's joke and turned to face Ginny. She smiled, her mood brightning. His face seemed to light up, too, just as the sight of her. Hermione and Ron looked too. Ron was matching Ginny's features, only more masculin and male-like, although their hair was the exact same shade. Hermione had amazing brown curls cascading down her shoulder, stopping at her midback. She turned to Ron, and whispered something. He seemed to snap back but followed her, their fingers entertwined. They dissappeared in the crowd. Harry came towards Ginny, almost in a sprint, and lifted her into his arms. She giggled loudly before those innocent giggled turned to laughter. She forgot everything, only remembering Harry. Her lips came crashing down on his, and she wondered how she had lived fifteen years of her life without him....

* * * *

Her pale body lay next to his, her breathing almost non-visible. But her back was rising gently, and falling with every breath. Her sweater was off, but her white blouse remained on. They never took it off. Nor her skirt, which was hitched up from her tossing and turning. Her shoes were on the floor, as well as her socks, but she remained clothed. Her silver ring, and a diamond ring on her left hand, were glittering in the minimal light provided by Draco's lamp. The letter he was writing was very important. He glanced at the stow of other letters from his "Secret Santa" back from christmas. A requirement that all the students participate in, by Dumbeldore, and gifts at random times were being delivered. All he got was a letter.... And a new friendship. That was all he needed, a shoulder to cry on.

His head turned to Sophia's body, as she mombled something and rolled over. Her hand gripped for his and she woke up, whispering his name.

"Intresting dream, my love?" He chuckled.

"Oh stow it." Sophia whispered, her voice a little hoarse. She had been screaming of...fright...moments earlier. He smiled, but it was gone from his face when Sophia looked at his letters, his privacy upon a paper. "What are these?" She went to pick one up....

"From Father. Very private. Some involve the people I've killed." Draco said the lie quickly, in hope she would believe it. She did.

"Oh. I'm going to go to my room, honey. If you get lonley, just send Tilly to get me." She leaned over the bed, and kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you"

"I love you." Draco whispered, taking in the moment. "I'll send soon." She smiled and picked up her sweater, and left the room. Draco sighed. He gathered up the letters and put them in his drawer. He turned to the one he was writing and sealed it. An owl of white flew to him. He gave the letter to the bird and stroked its head a few times before the owl flew out the window. He sighed and put the book and quill down on his drawer. He glanced around the room, and, deciding it was safe, shut the light off and let his head fall on the pillow. But he couldn't sleep, not until.... His eyes shut and sleep took him.

* * * *

Ginny woke the next morning, her body sore and aching. Harry was rough, but she enjoyed that. Rough as to leave bruises, yet gently loving her at the same time. It was what she wanted. She rolled over, the bun in her hair pressing into her skull. She mamaged to pull her arms up enough to undo her hair, letting it drape itself over the pillows. She sighed in content, allowing her memory to forget last night. After all, she loved Harry, but she didn't want to remember it. She turned to face her drawer, and she jumped up at the sight of a white owl. On the outside of the letter, clamped tightly in it's tiny, orange beak, was her name in his beautiful writing. She reached for the letter and pat the birds head. It hooted happily and flew to the windowsill, leaving Ginny in her nightclothes, and tearing open a letter.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_My bethrothed sleeps silently next to me as I write this for you. Why do I have to be bethrothed? It is simply unfair and wrong to keep our love apart. You are with the famous Potter and I am with the Slytherin goddess, Sophia. Her name means wisdom, did you know that? But I prefer yours, which is pure. My love, my Ginerva. These secret santa letters were a miracle for us. I do not think I could live without you. And I am writing these wrods for the first time, and you are to keep them for a record. I love you. I love you and everything about you. You have saved me from a loveless life. And whoever said Draco Lucius Malfoy could not love was utterly stupid and a damn fool. I love you._

_I need you in my life, Ginerva, I cannot live without you. Tell me you feel the same?_

_-Draco M._

Ginny nearly squealed with glee. She pulled out a peice of parchment from her bag, and a quill, and scribbled her feelings down for him to read. But, her smile turned to a frown, and she wrote some other things, but she smiled again and finished the letter, kissing the bottom. She sealed it in the envelope and, as Tilly caught it in her beak, she spun and grabbed her clothing. The skirt, she was glad, reached her midthigh, and the blouse was tightly fitted. She but her vest on, followed by her robe, and was dissapointed to see the lion. She was brave, but not enough to see herself with the snake. She picked up her schoolbag and shoved the letter under her pillow. Giving herself a secret smile, she sighed and allowed herself to slip into her flats and make her way down to the common room. She sat herself in the chair she most loved by the fireplace and took out a book. She read until people began to come down, talking of breakfast. She shut the book when lips attatched themselves to her neck.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled, turning to attack his face with her lips, coated in lip gloss. He mumbled something Ginny didn't hear and she blew a rasberry on his cheek. His hand wiped it away and she scoffed, turning back to her book, she opened it to a random page. He chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She felt goosebumps on her arm. Did she love him? Did she? The answer lied within her mind, a seductive smile on her lips... She pulled his ear over and her lips opened to whisper her answer....

* * * *

--- ---

RCA: Review, and I'll continue. Dont' and you'll be doomed to wonder if she loves him or not....


End file.
